Celos
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Luffy era el hijo de un importante terrateniente. Zoro era el escolta que estaba a su lado para cuidarle. Tras un ataque a la familia de los 'D.' el nuevo doctor que cuidaba a Luffy parecía aprovecharse de su rol como médico para toquetear de más al menor. O eso es lo que pensaba Zoro. ¿Será cierto o sólo serán los celos de éste? [ZoLu] [Yaoi, lemmon] 5 Reto Pro'ZoLu


No hay mucho que mencionar. Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad y tampoco intento lucrar con ellos, todo pertenece a sus repectivos autores.

Integrantes del 5° reto Pro'ZoLu: Kuro Hebihime, KurokaXSama, Lupis, NaomiChan, Kafurin, Hana, Isis

Dicho eso, presento el quinto reto Pro'ZoLu, el cual ésta ocasión le tocó a Isis. Ella dijo que el reto debía contener lemmon y ser un universo alterno. Las condiciones extras, así como la imagen en la que debía inspirarme, fueron puestas por Kuro Hebihime.

1.- Que Law se meta haciendo encelar a Zoro.  
2.- Que Luffy sea el que le robé el primer beso a Zoro.

No estoy segura de haber cumplido al pie tus peticiones, pero traté lo mejor que pude. ¡En serio que sí! Ojalá disfruten al leer.

**Advertencias:** Personajes fuera de carácter (ooc) y un uke muy activo. Una suave insinuación de LawAce, muy muy ligero (quizás ni deba mencionarse pero por si acaso) lemmon, masturbación. Largo como la cuaresma.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán! **

—

—**I—**

La familia de los 'D.' era la más poderosa de aquella región. Garp era el que estaba a la cabeza, teniendo como sucesores a sus dos nietos ya que su hijo murió en batalla. Ace y Luffy, siendo el primero el mayor y quien sucedería a su abuelo cuando éste hiciera falta.

Como toda familia acaudalada tenía muchos enemigos, Garp además de ser un terrateniente había servido por muchos años a la milicia que escoltaba al rey. Después de casi toda su vida en éste cargo, cuando el rey murió, su hijo Shanks sería el nuevo rey, éste le permitió jubilarse para que pudiera proteger y estar con sus nietos que ya habían crecido sin una figura paterna debido a la trágica muerte de su hijo muchos años atrás.

—¿Me ha llamado, señor? – preguntó Zoro entrando a la habitación donde estaba Garp.

—Zoro, sabes que eres como de la familia y confío en ti, ¿verdad? – preguntó sin girar a verle.

—Lo sé, gracias señor. - hizo una pausa esperando porque el mayor hablara sobre lo que en verdad le quería decir y para lo que le había llamado en primer lugar.

—Necesito que te hagas cargo del cuidado de Luffy. Hasta ahora has estado a mi lado como parte de mi escolta, pero es más riesgoso, así que de ahora en adelante te encargarás que el atolondrado de mi nieto esté bien.

—Pe-pero señor.

—¿Vas a cuestionar mis órdenes, jovencito? – indagó Garp, girando a ver al otro.

—No, señor. – contestó parándose derecho y mirando al frente cual soldado. En ese momento portaba su uniforme impecable como siempre lo hacía, éste consistía en un saco largo de corte recto color verde olivo. Debajo de éste su camisa y su pantalón negros perfectamente acomodados, además de las botas que subían hasta llegar casi a la rodilla. En sus muslos había algunos cintos que escondían armas, así como el cinto principal que estaba en su cadera, dejando entrever todo tipo de armas al alcance de su mano.

—Perfecto. Preséntate con Luffy como su nuevo escolta. – ordenó.

—Está bien. Con permiso, señor. – dijo educado y salió de la habitación. Debía admitir que estaba frustrado, desde que era un niño al cuidado de la familia de los "D." había soñado con ser parte de la escolta que por aquel tiempo ayudaba a Garp. A pesar de que el hombre era bastante fuerte al igual que sus dos nietos, sabían que la cantidad de enemigos que tenían era bastante y por ello requerían de gente que estuviera cerca para ayudarles en cualquier situación.

Zoro creció en aquella casa, desde que tenía memoria había crecido viendo a los hermanos que se acercaban a entrenar como si fueran unos soldados más al cargo de Garp y no sus nietos. Ace, era sólo un año mayor que Zoro, siendo Luffy el menor, con dos años menos que éste último.

Caminó por la casa en silencio hasta llegar a donde sabía que debía estar el menor. En la cocina.

—Oi, Zoro, ven a comer. – dijo el menor en cuanto vio llegar al otro.

—Estoy bien, gracias. – contestó, hablando tan propio como lo hacía con el mayor de los 'D.' cosa que a Luffy le molestaba desde que eran más pequeños.

Ace permanecía dormido frente a Luffy, tenía un tenedor en el aire como si lo hubiera llevado hacia su boca antes de quedarse dormido.

—Sólo venía a ponerme a sus órdenes. – mencionó Zoro. – Ahora estaré como su escolta.

—Zoro, ya te he dicho que no me hables así. – dijo Luffy cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la frente, ignorando la noticia que el otro acababa de darle debido a lo mucho que le molestaba que Zoro le hablara con esa formalidad como si se dirigiera a su abuelo.

—Lo siento, pero así debe ser. Estaré aquí cerca. – dijo saliendo de la cocina, esperando a que el otro terminara de comer y dándole su espacio. Conocía al menor y sabía que estar al lado de él no implicaba ningún riesgo, es verdad que era muy imprudente y temerario, sin embargo, cuando llegaba a haber un ataque normalmente iban dirigidos a la cabeza de la familia o a su sucesor.

—¿Eh? ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó de pronto Ace, despertando de su ataque de narcolepsia.

—Con Zoro, dijo que ahora será mi escolta. Pero sigue hablándome como si fuera mi abuelo. – se quejó con su hermano mayor.

—Es la costumbre, podrías pedirle lo contrario como una orden para que no pueda negarse. – comentó restando importancia, continuando con su comida.

A pesar de haberse criado juntos, Zoro era demasiado leal y entregado a su puesto como escolta oficial de la familia, por lo que en su entrenamiento siempre se les dijo que debían dirigirse hacia sus _escoltados_ con respeto y nunca como un _igual, _sin importar la edad que tuviese la persona.

—**II—**

Hacía un par de meses que se le había mandado a cuidar al menor de la familia y Zoro ya estaba desesperado porque le devolvieran su lugar como escolta del terrateniente Garp.

Esa noche estaba haciendo guardia en una esquina de la habitación de Luffy, dormitaba sentado en el suelo cuando entre la oscuridad que ahí reinaba escuchó al moreno ponerse de pie, sus pasos intentaban ser silenciosos pero para alguien como Zoro que tenía el oído tan entrenado no podía engañarle. ¿Pensaba escapar de la habitación?

Zoro permaneció en su lugar sin realizar un sólo movimiento, hasta que de pronto sintió la presencia del menor que se había parado frente a él. Traía una pequeña cobija con la que le arropó. Zoro fingió estar dormido pero en medio de esa oscuridad, le fue imposible reprimir esa ligera sonrisa debido al gesto de Luffy.

Esos días fueron especialmente difíciles. Hacía ya un par de semanas que habían intentado atacar la casa principal y por suerte alguien se infiltró dando la noticia para evitar un problema mayor. Pero no descartaban la idea de un segundo intento de ataque y era por ello que las noches las pasaba lo más cerca que pudiera del menor, justo como esa noche en que a pesar del frío afuera, él estaba sentado en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, aguardando por cualquier contratiempo.

Tomó con una mano la manta que Luffy le había dejado y se permitió llevarla hasta su nariz para absorber el olor que despedía. Olía a él, a Luffy. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió, relajándose un poco.

Después de unos minutos, escuchó el claro sonido de un cañón siendo detonado. Zoro se puso de pie en cuestión de segundos y corrió hacia Luffy que ya estaba sentado en su cama. Zoro tapó la boca del menor con una mano y estando a escasa distancia de éste le hizo una seña para que se callara.

—En silencio, vamos rápido. – le jaló de un brazo llevándolo a prisa por el corredor, ahí miró a Ace saliendo de su habitación, parecía que ya iba hacia la de su hermano menor.

—¿Qué pasa, Zoro? – cuestionó Ace, siendo seguido de cerca por quienes solían escoltarle, a pesar de que por lo general estaban fuera de la casa, cuando Ace dormía se turnaban para vigilarle de cerca.

—No lo sé, iré a averiguar. No se muevan de aquí. – pidió. – Regreso en un minuto. – caminó con la mano sobre la espada en su cintura, estaba por girar en un pasillo cuando la figura de un intruso que venía armado apareció a unos cuantos pasos. Esperó un poco a que se acercara y después, sacando una daga que llevaba oculta en uno de los cintos de sus piernas, le degolló. —Viene de la habitación principal. – murmuró asustado mirando aún en el suelo al intruso. —Maldición.

Regresó a prisa sus pasos pero los hermanos ya no estaban donde él los había dejado antes de irse. Revisó ambas habitaciones y no estaban, sabía que ambos eran bastante fuertes, además en la escolta de Ace había varios de los mejores soldados, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, Luffy estaba a su cuidado y lo dejó solo.

Un nuevo cañonazo se escuchó afuera de la casa, aturdiendo a quienes estuvieran cerca, después el sonido de espadas chocando unas a otras y gente corriendo de un lado a otro.

Estaban bajo ataque.

En la habitación principal, la que era de Garp, no había nadie así que corrió en dirección al frente para auxiliar a sus compañeros, en su camino se encontró con los hermanos que temerarios como eran trataban de integrarse a la batalla, pero era su mismo abuelo y la escolta de ellos quienes se lo impedían.

—Vayan ahora mismo al refugio. – ordenó Garp.

—No necesitamos escondernos, podemos luchar. – exclamó Luffy. Ace sabía que tenían la fuerza y destreza necesaria para pelear, sin embargo entendía la desesperación de su abuelo.

—Ven con nosotros.- pidió como último recurso el mayor de los hermanos.

—Zoro, encárgate de que estos chiquillos idiotas vivan. – exigió Garp.

—Yo iré al frente de batalla. Ustedes vayan al refugio, ahora.- ordenó Zoro, olvidándose de su posición y recordando que él había entrenado como soldado para proteger a alguien, no para ser su niñera. Hoy era el día en que iba a proteger a esa familia.

La mirada decidida de Zoro molestó y al mismo tiempo impactó a Garp, que le miró tomar otras dos espadas además de la que llevaba siempre con él, alejándose de ellos hacia afuera de la muralla que rodeaba la casa principal y donde se estaba llevando a cabo el conflicto.

Los hombres que escoltaban a Ace y a Garp se los llevaron a la fuerza hacia el refugio subterráneo que había tras la casa, no había una puerta de acceso vistosa por lo que las personas que no conocían la ubicación no podían tener conocimiento de su existencia. Todo estaba bajo control a pesar de que la pelea era reñida, pero la fuerza de los soldados de la familia era mayor, sin embargo, no contaban con que así como alguien les había informado del ataque anterior, ahora se había infiltrado alguien de los escoltas dejando la situación en desventaja.

Cuando caminaban hacia el refugio, uno de los guardias que caminaba tras Luffy sacó algo del saco y abrazó al menor desde la espalda, detonando sobre el pecho de Luffy una pequeña explosión que le dejó fuera de combate en el suelo, el arma utilizada dejaba la extremidad de quien la usara en un estado deplorable, otro de los guardias sacó una segunda arma parecida a ésta pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Ace se encargó de que la detonara contra el pecho de quien había atacado a su hermano, y no conforme con ello, en cuestión de segundos había desarmado a otro de los escoltas y apuñalado con la daga a ambos hombres traidores, ensañándose con el que se atrevió a hacerle daño a su hermano menor.

En total habían sido cuatro los infiltrados que comenzaron el ataque cuando vieron a Ace asesinar a los dos primeros, pero Garp y el escolta principal de éste se encargaron de esos dos.

—**III—**

La mañana siguiente después del ataque, había gente encargándose de las reparaciones, además de hacerse cargo de reportar la situación y deshacerse de los cuerpos que habían quedado tras la pequeña batalla.

Zoro permanecía sentado afuera de la habitación de Luffy después de haber sido reprendido por Garp luego de aquel acto en el que se puso en peligro. Se sentía culpable por lo que ahora le pasaba a Luffy, que estaba siendo atendido por un médico, y aunque pensó que Garp le culpaba y por eso lo estaba regañando, resultaba que no, que el patriarca de esa familia se preocupaba por él, por su bienestar. Aunque por supuesto le había reclamado por el tono que utilizó cuando se dirigió hacia él, como si fuera alguien menor.

—Estará bien, es cuestión de tener los cuidados y el reposo adecuado. – decía el médico saliendo de la habitación junto a Garp y Ace.

—¿Podrías hacerte cargo de él mientras se recupera? – pidió el mayor.

—Por supuesto, mi deber como médico es estar al pendiente de mis pacientes hasta que sanen por completo. – dijo.

—Gracias, Law. – dijo Ace sonriendo más tranquilo. Law le dedicó una mirada y movió un poco la cabeza en respuesta.

—Me tengo que retirar, iré a hablar con Shanks sobre lo que pasó. Doblé la seguridad alrededor de la casa, así que no pueden salir de aquí. – regañó y se retiró.

—Law, ¿podrías revisar a Zoro? – preguntó Ace mirando al soldado recargado en la pared fuera de la habitación de Luffy.

—Claro…

—No es necesario, estoy bien. – dijo Zoro mirando a ambos. – Gracias.

—Eso no está a discusión, Zoro. – regañó Ace. Zoro apretó la mandíbula, odiaba a los doctores, desde que era niño le molestaban y no sabía el porqué, para su suerte no era una persona enfermiza, así que era mínimo el contacto que tuvo con alguno.

—Es sólo un rasguño, Luffy es quien necesita al doctor… - se defendió mirando a Ace.

—Luffy está descansando, ya fue atendido por Law. Entra para que pueda revisarte.– apuntó la habitación.

Zoro entró a regañadientes a la habitación y se acomodó en un sillón que estaba al pie de la cama de Luffy. Se quitó el saco del uniforme y después empezó a desabotonar su camisa bajo la mirada atenta del médico que parecía tener apenas unos cuantos años más que él. Cuando abrió su camisa, tenía mal colocada una venda sobre su herida en un costado. Le habían atravesado una espada y a pesar de que ya no sangraba como la noche anterior, ahora la venda estaba empapada.

—¿Le temes a los médicos? – preguntó Law colocándose unos guantes en sus manos, mirando la herida de Zoro. - ¿O sólo eres un suicida? – Zoro le miró directo a los ojos de forma fría. No le gustaba lo que había insinuado sobre su _miedo._

Él no le temía ni a un escuadrón completo, mucho menos a un médico, sólo… no le daban confianza y tampoco le gustaba que cualquier persona estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal.

Law con guantes en ambas manos, tomó unas cuantas gasas y las mojó con algo de alcohol para limpiar la herida.

—Esto va a doler. – avisó antes de pasarlas por encima del corte, quitando los restos de sangre seca así como la que seguía saliendo poco a poco. Gastó bastantes gasas para limpiarle. – Tengo que suturar porque la herida es bastante profunda, ahora sólo me queda un poco de anestesia local pero…

—¿Te parece que necesito anestesia? – preguntó Zoro, sonriendo un poco de lado. Engreído.

Y hasta cierto punto era verdad, si había estado cual estatua vigilando mientras atendían a Luffy a pesar del corte profundo que llevaba en su costado, podía soportar una estúpida aguja coserle. Law miró a Ace y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa suave se dibujara en su rostro. Ace le reprendió con la mirada. Se conocían desde hace años, y a pesar de ser únicamente cuatro años mayor que Ace, ya era un médico.

—¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ace acercándose hasta Zoro y manteniendo la mirada en el doctor.

—Estará bien, la herida es profunda pero no perforó ninguna parte vital.

—**IV—**

Luego de varios días Luffy ya andaba como si nada en la casa, poco le importaba tener a Ace regañándolo a cada rato. Zoro se mantenía siempre en algún rincón de la habitación para darle a Luffy un poco de espacio y algo de privacidad, por lo menos en las conversaciones, aunque éste siempre estaba pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado, Zoro lo consideraba incorrecto y no lo hacía.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? – preguntó Ace a Law que había llegado para revisar la evolución de la herida de Luffy.

—Me encantaría. – la voz de Law era suave pero gruesa. Perfecta para una sesión de hipnotismo. - ¿Vamos a tu habitación o quieres hacerlo aquí? – preguntó Law sentándose junto a Luffy cuando su hermano se retiró.

—Aquí está bien. – respondió Luffy con su habitual sonrisa y comenzando a quitarse la parte superior de su ropa. Law se sentó muy cerca de Luffy, ambos estaban alrededor de una mesita baja, sobre unos cojines.

—¿Aquí, frente a Zoro quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Law acercándose al oído de Luffy pero diciéndolo a un volumen que estaba seguro que el mencionado podía escuchar perfectamente. El tono que utilizó el médico tenía cierto doble sentido que a Zoro no le gustó para nada, se paró derecho en su lugar alerta gracias a la molestia que le causaba esa forma de hablar. –Déjame ayudarte. – pidió quitando las manos de Luffy de su propia ropa y pasando sus manos por los hombros del menor en una caricia que se estaba llevando la ropa.

Ante la atenta y furiosa mirada de Zoro, Law pasaba las manos por la espalda de Luffy y se acercaba demasiado al rostro del menor mientras le retiraba el vendaje que envolvía todo el torso de Luffy. Zoro mantenía las manos en puños y su vista no podía retirarse de los ojos grises que constantemente buscaban su mirada.

¿Por qué Law se acercaba tanto a Luffy? ¿Por qué lo miraba cada que lo tocaba? ¡Ni siquiera había necesidad de tanto contacto! Un nuevo odio por los doctores crecía en el interior de Zoro.

Cuando Ace volvió Zoro salió de la habitación casi corriendo, iba a esperar afuera. Podía estar seguro que estando Ace a su lado, Law no se atrevería a sobrepasarse con Luffy, Ace era incluso más sobreprotector que él mismo cuando se trataba de su hermano menor.

Parecía un león enjaulado afuera de aquella sala de estar. A través de las delgadas paredes podía escuchar a los otros conversando, de vez en cuando Law soltaba algún tipo de comentario extraño, no estaba del todo seguro hacia cual de los dos hermanos iba pero sospechaba que hacia Luffy.

Él era consciente de lo que sentía por Luffy desde que ambos eran menores, pero dada la situación, ellos no podían tener una relación más estrecha de la que ya tenían como su escolta y la persona a quien debía proteger. Garp era una persona que Zoro admiraba muchísimo, y siempre quiso trabajar para él, ya que le había acogido en su familia luego de quedar huérfano, era por ese respeto que le debía al mayor que no podía siquiera pensar en hacer algún movimiento indebido en su relación con Luffy.

Lo que no entendía es por qué Garp había tomado la decisión de dejarle al cuidado de Luffy. Zoro siguió caminando de un lado a otro, ambas manos tras su espalda y su rostro serio, estaba molesto, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que ese médico tocaba a Luffy de maneras poco profesionales.

—Estarás bien.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, Law? – preguntó Ace. -¿O tienes muchos pacientes que visitar?

—Puedo quedarme, de cualquier modo mi asistente sabe dónde estoy y si hay alguna urgencia me vendrán a avisar.

—Entonces vamos a comer algo. – dijo Ace ya más animado.

—Sí, comida, comida. – gritó Luffy poniéndose de pie como resorte y quejándose un poco cuando estuvo de pie.

—¿Estás bien, Luffy? – preguntó Ace preocupado. De inmediato la figura de Zoro se dejó ver en la habitación, inquieto ante aquella pregunta del hermano mayor.

—No debes hacer ese tipo de movimientos. – regañó el médico, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Luffy e inclinándose un poco para besarle el cabello. – Me quedaré a vigilar que hagas caso. – declaró.

Ace se rió ante la escena, echó un rápido vistazo a Zoro y de inmediato supo lo que Law estaba haciendo. Ya se encargaría de reprender al médico cuando estuvieran solos.

—Zoro, que bueno que regresaste, vamos a comer. – no le estaba avisando, Ace quería que les acompañara.

—Gracias, estaré bien, en un rato alguien vendrá a suplirme e iré a comer.

—Comerás con nosotros, vamos. – dijo Ace tomando el brazo de Zoro y llevándolo a la fuerza.

—N-no es correcto… - dijo nervioso de la acción de Ace. Pero éste le ignoró y giró su vista hacia su hermano que los miraba serio.

—Vamos Luffy, comida. – mencionó Ace caminando más a prisa aún prendido del brazo de Zoro.

Luffy apretó su paso ya que venía caminando atrás junto a Law, y jaló a Zoro del brazo liberándolo del agarre con Ace, dejando a éste y al médico atrás. Ace mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro.

—Y te quejas de mí. – dijo Law llegando hasta Ace y apoyando su mano en uno de los hombros de éste.

—Quiero que mi hermanito tonto se dé cuenta de lo que siente. ¿Me ayudarías? – cuestionó Ace.

Para el hermano mayor era obvio que Law trataba de poner celoso a Zoro, pero también estaba claro que era sólo por diversión, no tenía otra intención de fondo, contrario a lo que acababa de hacer Ace, él sí trataba de que su hermano menor hiciera algo con eso que estaba seguro que sentía hacia Zoro.

—¿Cuándo te he negado algo, Ace? – dijo suave el nombre del otro, mirando los ojos negros del mayor de los _hermanos D._

—Quiero que mi hermano se dé cuenta y que Zoro se decida a hablar.

—Yo me encargo de llevarlo al límite, sólo no vayas a ponerte celoso. – dijo Law pasando de largo y siguiendo el camino hasta la cocina. Ace elevó una ceja, ¿celoso?

Al llegar a la cocina, Luffy ya comía como siempre, Zoro estaba sentado frente al chico mirando como éste devoraba todo lo que le ponían cerca. Law se paró tras Luffy y pasó una mano por el hombro de éste en una especie de abrazo, cuidando de no tocar su pecho que aún estaba lastimado. Se inclinó hasta dejar el rostro a la altura del de Luffy y con su mano libre interceptó una de las manos del menor que ya llevaba comida hacia su boca y la desvió hasta llevarla a la propia, comiendo de la mano de Luffy y chupando un poco los dedos del menor para limpiarle los restos de comida.

—Excelente, yo quiero probar un poco de eso. – dijo Law.

—No robes mi comida. – regañó Luffy, importándole poco la acción íntima que realizó Law con sus dedos.

—Tú siempre lo haces, Luffy. – dijo Ace llegando y sentándose junto a Zoro, Law se sentó al lado de Luffy.

Poner celoso a Zoro era tan sencillo. Parecía que la vena en su frente explotaría en cualquier momento. Ese soldado tenía problemas de ira acumulada, o quizás sólo era tensión sexual que debía liberar, si Law no se sintiera atraído por otra persona, podría ofrecerse para ayudarlo a liberar ese _estrés _acumulado que no era bueno para la salud.

Durante la comida, Ace se permitió platicar con Zoro de forma amena, le ofreció varias veces algo de comer que terminaba por obligarlo a probar, incluso cuando sufrió uno de sus clásicos ataques de narcolepsia se recargó sobre el hombro de Zoro hasta que volvió en sí.

Cuando apenas eran adolescentes, los tres solían llevarse muy bien, con la confianza que tres chicos podían tenerse sin importar rangos o niveles _sociales,_ pero Zoro había dejado atrás esa confianza con ellos cuando entró a la milicia. Decidió que quería defenderles y seguir los pasos de Garp, a quien admiraba por su arduo trabajo junto al rey, así como la fama que había adquirido gracias a su increíble fuerza.

—Luffy, siempre me robas la comida. – reclamó Ace, ya que siempre era lo mismo, él se dormía víctima de su narcolepsia y Luffy aprovechaba para comerse todo, incluso lo que había en su plato.

—Ya no debes comer tanto. – regañó Law. – Vamos a tu habitación, te cambiaré de vendas y te revisaré la herida. – dijo levantándose. – No nos vayan a molestar en un rato, estaremos bien. – advirtió mirando a Zoro, que se puso de pie enérgico y golpeó la mesa un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Es mi deber estar cerca de Luffy. – señaló mirando al médico.

—Y es mi deber asegurarme que su herida sane… Me recordarías, ¿dónde estabas cuando pasó eso? Pensé que era tu deber estar cerca. – señaló con veneno en sus palabras, aunque sabía que Ace lo reprendería después por decir algo tan cruel.

—No digas esas cosas, Law. Zoro hacía su deber.

—Y yo haré el mío, si nos permiten… - dijo retirándose, llevando a Luffy consigo.

Ace aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Zoro.

—Zoro, no hagas caso a lo que dijo Law, creo que le molestó tu desconfianza. – dijo tratando de calmar al chico que ya estaba más que molesto y se le notaba en el semblante, aún con la mirada perdida en dirección hacia donde se habían ido los otros dos.

—No tengo porqué confiar en él.

—¿Estás seguro que es sólo desconfianza, o son celos también? – Ace miró las reacciones de Zoro, ya que aunque estuviera seguro que desde antes de que éste se convirtiera en soldado estaba enamorado de Luffy, no quería equivocarse.

—¿Q-qué estás…? ¿Ce-celos? – Era un hecho que estaba celoso y ahora nervioso, a Ace le pareció incluso adorable ver el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de Zoro, estaba avergonzado hasta el máximo. Nunca le había visto así, lo cual le daba la respuesta.

—Eso me da mi respuesta. Yo te aconsejaría que te apresuraras a declararte, o podría llegar alguien que se te adelante. – Ace le sonrió, palmeó el hombro de Zoro y después salió del comedor, dejando a un pensativo y nervioso Zoro.

¿Desde cuándo Ace sabía?

Caminó hasta pararse fuera de la habitación de Luffy, ahí esperaría hasta ver salir al doctor, pasó un rato y eso no sucedía, no podía escuchar ruidos y eso le molestaba –aunque en cierto modo le tranquilizaba- pero, ¿tanto tiempo le estaba llevando cambiar unas malditas vendas?

Molesto volvió a caminar como si estuviera enjaulado. El pasillo era pequeño para esa aura oscura que crecía alrededor de Zoro. Decir que estaba molesto era poco, pero no estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer. Si admitía que estaba celoso y le confesaba a Luffy lo que sentía, nada podía cambiar entre ellos. Entonces, ¿para qué hacerlo?, ¿con qué finalidad?

Estaba meditando sobre ello cuando escuchó la voz de Luffy a través de la pared.

—No, no, espera. Mira ya hasta está goteando.

—No pasará nada, estoy seguro que después te gustará la sensación.

—No vas a meter eso en mí, es demasiado grande. Seguro dolerá.

—Te aseguro que no te dolerá, después tú me vas a pedir que lo haga… - la voz de Law parecía divertida.

Zoro abrió la puerta corrediza de un movimiento y después se acercó hasta Luffy viendo la situación. Law tenía una inyección en su mano y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pasó algo? Pensé que había quedado claro que no quería que nos molestaran.

—Ya tuviste mucho tiempo, no se me permite estar tanto tiempo sin tenerle a la vista.

—Como prefieras, pero yo aún no he terminado, puedes quedarte merodeando por ahí. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ace? Pensé que tenía algo importante qué decirte. – mintió Law, haciendo reaccionar a Luffy al igual que a Zoro.

—No lo sé. – contestó seco, sentándose alejado pero teniéndoles a la vista.

Después de ver cómo Law se aprovechaba de su posición como médico para toquetear a Luffy más de lo debido, no supo si era conveniente estar ahí o prefería no saber qué hacían. Estaba llegando a su límite con ese doctorcito ahí. ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito?

—Zoro ven, siéntate acá con nosotros. – pidió Luffy entusiasmado, palmeando el lugar junto a él.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Estar cerca del chico era problemático para él. Estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con Garp sobre su cambio, si no le quería a su lado, tal vez podría considerar cambiarle fuera de la casa a cuidar los alrededores. Pero Garp había mandado un mensajero diciendo que esa noche no volvería, llegando junto al mensajero una tropa completa de soldados, quizás estaba siendo algo exagerado pero, tenía justificación después de lo sucedido recientemente.

—Y… ¿me vas a dejar dormir aquí? – preguntó Law a Luffy acomodándole el cabello.

—Hay muchas habitaciones de huéspedes. Por eso no te preocupes. – fue Zoro el que se adelantó, desde su lugar alzó la mirada y conectó con los ojos grises que le observaban, parecía divertido. Zoro se sentía estúpido, se daba cuenta que Law jugaba con él, lo estaba poniendo celoso y aún así no podía evitar contestarle de ese modo y sentir rabia cuando el médico ponía una mano encima de Luffy.

—**V—**

Tras la llegada de la noche, Zoro se mantuvo alerta en todo momento, sentado en el lugar de siempre mantenía su estado de vigilia atento a cualquier posible situación. Una vez más sintió el movimiento de Luffy que se paró de su cama y como antes lo había hecho, se acercó hasta él. Pero ahora no llevaba consigo una manta, sólo se hincó frente a él y le habló.

—Zoro, Zoro… - llamó dos veces. Zoro fingía dormir hasta que una de las manos de Luffy tomó su rostro y su cuerpo se acercó demasiado.

—¿Qué hace? ¡Debe estar descansando! – habló con el respeto debido.

—No me hables así…- volvió a regañar Luffy. Elevó tanto la voz que Zoro le puso un par de dedos en los labios para que se callara.

—No eleve tanto la voz, por favor. Y es necesario que yo le hable así…

—No, no lo es si yo te lo ordeno. – regañó en voz baja, Luffy siempre consideró a Zoro un amigo muy cercano, alguien especial, jamás pensó en él como uno más de la guardia que entrenaba su abuelo, así que darle órdenes no estaba en su naturaleza, ni siquiera lo hacía con los demás guardias, pero si era lo que Zoro necesitaba para que le hablara como cuando eran niños… no le quedaba otro remedio.

—E-eso no es…

—Si yo te ordeno que me hables como antes, debes hacerlo, ¿no? – Luffy no estaba seguro ni siquiera cómo funcionaba eso de _no hablarle a tu superior como un igual. _Él solía ir a los entrenamientos con su abuelo pero nunca ponía atención a lo que dijeran, sólo iba para aprender a luchar y divertirse.

Luffy se acercó aún más a Zoro, tenía una de sus manos en el cuello y la otra en el saco que ahora estaba abierto. Sin quererlo Luffy se dio cuenta que la mano que tenía sobre el pecho de Zoro, podía sentir a través de la camisa los músculos bien trabajados, así como las abdominales que sintió cuando recorrió su mano con curiosidad.

Zoro se dio prisa en tomar la mano de Luffy para alejarla. Sentía pánico de lo que esa simple caricia le había causado a su cuerpo.

—No, n-o hagas eso. – pidió hablándole como el menor lo deseaba. – Ve a dormir, no me hagas llevarte yo mismo.

—Entendido, señor. – dijo Luffy divertido imitando lo que Zoro hacía cuando su abuelo le daba una orden.

El resto de la noche, Zoro se tranquilizó, en los alrededores no se escucha nada fuera de lo común. Cuando amaneció se levantó primero que Luffy y salió de la habitación acomodando su uniforme, fue hasta otro de los guardias pidiéndole que cuidara a Luffy mientras él se metía a bañar.

—¿Dónde está Zoro? – preguntó el menor cuando despertó y había alguien más esperando fuera de su habitación.

—Fue a su habitación a asearse.

—Ya vengo, espera aquí. – pidió Luffy y salió corriendo en dirección a donde sabía que Zoro tenía su habitación junto a las demás de los otros soldados que estaban con puesto fijo en la casa.

Atravesó la distancia que había entre ambas casas, que era bastante amplia y sin avisar entró y cerró tras él la puerta, caminando sigiloso hasta el baño. Trató de sorprender a Zoro pero fue él quien se llevó la sorpresa. Zoro pudo escuchar que alguien entró, por lo general si no era un intruso le hablaban fuerte para llamar su atención, pero ésta persona trató de llegar a él en silencio y eso alertó los sentidos de Zoro. Éste se enredó una toalla en la cintura y cuando la otra persona abrió lento la puerta, él ya le tenía contra la pared, deteniéndolo por el cuello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Luffy? – gritó olvidándose de los formalismos. Soltó al menor y se alejó un par de pasos. Luffy se mantuvo contra la pared, mirando el cuerpo de Zoro y viendo que tenía una herida en su costado.

Sin decir palabra alguna se acercó hasta el soldado y tocó con la yema de sus dedos la rasposa textura que tenía ese corte sobre su piel, después contempló la cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho, la cual se había hecho años atrás la primera vez que atacaron a su abuelo en aquella casa.

—Nadie me dijo que saliste herido.- comenzó llevando su mano una vez más a la lesión que ya estaba suturada.

—No tienen porqué, tú estabas peor. ¿Cómo está tu herida? – indagó Zoro dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Está bien, Law ayer me dijo que estaba sanando rápido.

—…Law. – Zoro repitió ese nombre de forma amarga. – No es correcto que esté aquí. – dijo.

—Habíamos quedado en que me hablarías como antes. ¡Lo estabas haciendo! – una mano de Zoro subió hasta su propio rostro, restregándolo desesperado. Luffy podía ser demasiado insistente cuando se lo proponía.

—Está bien, sólo lo haré cuando estemos solos. ¿Dónde está el guardia que se quedó en mi lugar? Brillante trabajo el que hace. – se quejó.

—Yo fui el que huyó. Quería verte a ti cuando despertara.

—Ve a tu casa, yo estaré ahí en unos minutos. Necesito terminar de bañarme. – El cabello de Zoro a pesar de que era corto aún goteaba un poco sobre sus hombros, además de tener el pecho húmedo.

La respuesta de Luffy fue comenzar a abrir su ropa ante los ojos espantados de Zoro.

—Estás loco, pide a las sirvientas que te preparen el baño. – regañó deteniendo las manos del menor.

—Quiero que tú lo hagas. Báñame, Zoro. – pidió serio.

Está de más mencionar que Zoro tragó saliva duro, como si algo se hubiera atorado en su garganta, sintió que la temperatura se le subía y por todos los medios trató de evitar que se reflejara en su rostro.

—No soy tu sirvienta, no lo haré. Ve y pídeselo a alguien más… a tu sirvienta. – aclaró rápido.

—No, voy a esperar a que tú lo hagas. – la sonrisa característica de Luffy, esa que podía iluminar una habitación completa, se dibujó en su rostro y después se fue. Dejando a un Zoro nervioso.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Luffy? – preguntó Zoro al aire, mirando a través de una ventana que el menor llegara hasta su casa con bien, después terminó de bañarse a prisa, no quería otra visita extraña.

—**VI—**

Para disgusto de Zoro, que como siempre se mantenía al margen dándole a Luffy un poco de espacio, ahora miraba a Law platicar con Luffy, acercándose mucho más de lo necesario para murmurarle cosas al oído. ¿Qué tanto le decía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso?

Los celos le carcomían, le molestaba mucho que hiciera eso, pero más le molestaba saber que él no podía hacerlo, no estaba permitido que él como escolta se acercara de una manera tan íntima a la persona que cuidaba. Eso iba en contra de las reglas, y él no iba a romperlas.

_O eso es lo que él pensaba._

—Te ayudaré a bañarte para limpiar correctamente tu herida, no quiero que vayas a lastimarte. –Law estaba yendo muy lejos y estaba muy equivocado si creía que él iba a permitir tal cosa.

—No hay necesidad de que lo hagas, para eso hay sirvientas que le ayudan. – mencionó Zoro acercándose y parándose tras Luffy.

—Pero yo quiero que tú me bañes, Zoro.

Y ahí estaba Luffy otra vez con su extraña petición. Pero ahora lo decía tan fácil frente a Law y Ace. ¿Qué iba a decir Ace?

—No lo haré, vamos, le pediré a alguien de la servidumbre que lo haga. – estiró su mano para ayudar a Luffy a ponerse de pie, pero éste no la tomó, se cruzó de brazos y miró en dirección a Law y Ace.

—Yo quiero que Zoro lo haga. Ace… - murmuró mirando a su hermano.

—Ya conoces a Luffy, Zoro. Será mejor que te rindas…

—No soy su niñera o su criada, no estoy aquí para eso. – a Zoro no le molestaba para nada la idea de bañar a Luffy, pero sólo pensar en hacerlo le alborotaba las hormonas y no estaba seguro de poder contenerlas. Ace debería estar de su lado, si el mayor de los hermanos sabía lo que sentía por Luffy, era obvio que no era una buena idea. ¿Por qué lo apoyaba? —Puedo hablar… contigo. – pidió a Ace.

—Claro. – el moreno pecoso se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la sala de estar junto a Zoro. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para tener privacidad, fue Ace quien preguntó. -¿Qué sucede, Zoro?

—Quiero hablar con Garp, necesito que me cambie afuera de la muralla. Como él no está ahora, tú eres quien puede darme esa orden.

—¿De qué hablas, Zoro? – Ace no se preocupó por ocultar la sorpresa en sus palabras o incluso en su rostro. La petición de Zoro le había tomado desprevenido.

—O déjame estar a tu cuidado, pon a alguien más con Luffy… Ya no puedo estar con él.

—Yo sé que mi hermano puede ser una molestia, pero…

—No es por eso y lo sabes. Estoy hablando contigo porque tú me dejaste claro que sabías lo que yo siento. Es tu obligación ahora cuidar a Luffy… de mí.

—¿Y si Luffy no quiere que lo cuide de ti? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? – preguntó Ace mirando a los ojos del soldado, se podía ver que estaba aturdido. Ace suspiró ruidoso. – Sólo mientras llega mi abuelo en un par de días, estarás a mi lado y pondré a alguno de mis guardias a cuidar de Luffy. Aunque no le veo mucha diferencia cuando siempre está a mi lado.

Ace sabía que no era buena idea. Luffy se molestaría mucho, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás sería la mejor manera de que ese par al fin terminara declarándose. No sabía qué funcionaría primero, los celos que sentía Zoro gracias a Law o la separación. No era tanta la diferencia, pero dado que Ace tenía más vigilancia, sus guardias por lo regular rondaban alrededor de la casa, dentro de la muralla pero más alejados del sucesor de los 'D.'

—No quiero, no voy a aceptar a otro. Zoro tiene que estar conmigo.

—Entonces ve y oblígalo. Déjale claro dónde tiene que estar.– sugirió Law, dejando en la pequeña mesita de centro, la taza de café de la que había estado bebiendo. Ace le dirigió una mirada y Law cerró un ojo sonriendo divertido. Luffy se puso de pie decidido.

—Lo haré.

—Luffy, mide lo que dices frente a los demás guardias. – le recordó Ace, sabiendo que su hermano menor era tan impulsivo que era capaz de confesarle a Zoro lo que sentía frente a los demás y eso llegaría rápido a oídos de Garp. Antes de que eso sucediera, primero tenían que trabajar el terreno con su abuelo.

—¡Zoro! – elevó su voz con molestia, los demás soldados no pudieron evitar girar la vista hacia ellos. Zoro mantuvo su vista hacia el frente como siempre.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntó formal.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? – cuestionó importándole nada que los demás estuvieran viendo, se paró frente a Zoro y con una mano tomó la barbilla del más alto para obligarle a bajar el rostro y así verlo a los ojos.

Zoro bajó la voz casi en un murmullo.

—Estoy bajo las órdenes de Ace.

—Sígueme, ahora.

Luffy caminó hasta su habitación, Ace aún no hablaba con ninguno de sus guardias así que nadie además de Zoro les seguía. Luego de entrar a la habitación, Luffy esperó que el otro entrara y cerró la puerta corrediza.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? – indagó una vez más. Permanecía recargado en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, mirando al suelo. - ¿Quieres estar con mi hermano? – ante su nueva pregunta elevó la mirada, haciendo contacto con los ojos de Zoro.

—No es eso… -hizo una pausa sin saber qué decir exactamente. –Me es difícil estar en la casa todo el tiempo. – se excusó. –Yo preferiría estar afuera de la muralla pero… hasta que tu abuelo regrese podré pedirle que me mande allá.

—No lo harás. Yo te quiero conmigo. – pidió de forma egoísta. Luffy deseaba que Zoro estuviera todo el tiempo con él.

—Estás haciendo más grande el problema, Luffy.

El mencionado dio un paso al frente y arriesgándose tomó a Zoro por el cuello del saco y lo jaló hasta chocar sus labios con los del otro. Trató de imponerse en ese beso que no estaba siendo correspondido, jaló con más ímpetu el cuello del saco y movió su rostro al igual que sus labios, pero Zoro mantenía sellada su boca. Luffy se vio en la necesidad de elevar una pierna hasta crear una fricción entre su rodilla y la entrepierna de Zoro, logrando así que éste último abriera la boca de la impresión, pero el gusto no le duró mucho cuando sintió la mano del otro sobre su cabello jalándole para separarle.

Zoro le miró a los ojos, sentía su corazón a punto de salírsele.

—Si lo que quieres saber es que me gustas, sí me gustas. – afirmó Zoro. Soltó el cabello de Luffy tomándole por ambos hombros. – pero nada va a suceder entre nosotros. – dijo desesperado. Fue una extraña confesión pero era algo que necesitaba sacar de su sistema. - Estaré contigo, pero cuando tu abuelo regrese voy a pedir mi cambio fuera de la muralla y no quiero que hagas nada al respecto. – Zoro miró hacia abajo, Luffy estaba callado asimilando lo que el otro decía, por un lado estaba contento de la repentina confesión y por otra parte triste por lo que le decía.

—Entonces, ¿yo te gusto? – repitió, elevando la mirada, sonriente. – Tú también me gustas mucho, Zoro.

—¿Es todo lo que escuchaste de lo que te dije? – preguntó Zoro elevando la voz.

—A Zoro le gusto… Zoro me quiere. – dijo emocionado, besó los labios de Zoro en un arrebato y después salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano. – Ace, Ace… - gritaba.

—¡Luffy espera! – gritó siguiéndolo. Apenas lo alcanzó antes de que entrara en la sala donde estaban Ace y Law. Lo acorraló contra la pared y se acercó a su rostro. —Esas cosas no se dicen.

—Pero estoy contento, además yo todo le cuento a Ace.

—¿Qué pasa…Lu-ffy? – La voz de Ace terminó en un susurro cuando vio la posición en la que estaban, Zoro mantenía preso el cuerpo de Luffy contra la pared, con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su hermano. -¿Qué les dije sobre la discreción? – regañó Ace jalando a Zoro para separarlo. – No hagan éstas cosas en los pasillos, alguien puede verlos.

Zoro se quedó helado.

—Ace, esto no es… él y yo no… quiero decir no era…

—No trates de explicarte. Sabes que conozco tus sentimientos y también los de mi hermano, pero todavía no es momento de hablar con el abuelo, así que sean más discretos.

Law se mantuvo en silencio, debía admitir que poner celoso a Zoro había sido algo bastante divertido y no podría evitar seguir haciéndolo alguna que otra vez. Aunque también pensaba en aprovechar su tiempo en aquella casa de forma más productiva.

—**VII—**

Luffy terminó rindiéndose, o eso es lo que pensaba Zoro cuando al entrar en la habitación del menor, una de las chicas que ayudaban en la limpieza había llenado la tina con agua caliente.

—Está bien así, gracias. – dijo Luffy alegre.

—Acá le dejaré más agua por si la necesita. – avisó y salió, pasando junto a Zoro y abandonando la habitación.

Luffy no había notado la presencia de Zoro, era la oportunidad de él de retirarse para no caer en tentaciones, pero su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba, necesitaba ver. Abrió sólo un poco la puerta corrediza y miró a través de la pequeña abertura, sabía que se estaba torturando solo pero algo no le permitía marcharse.

Vio el cuerpo desnudo de Luffy meterse en el agua de la tina. Parecía relajado cuando comenzó a pasar una esponja alrededor de la herida que apenas estaba cerrando, luego de pasear por todo su cuerpo tallándolo, dejó vagar sus manos por sus costados perdiéndose bajo el agua. De inmediato comprendió lo que Luffy estaba haciendo.

El movimiento en su brazo derecho y la manera en que echó su cabeza hacia atrás mordiendo su labio inferior era más que suficiente para que Zoro supiera lo que Luffy hacía. Se estaba masturbando.

—Mmgh… aargh… - por más que Luffy mordía su labio inferior tratando de evitar cualquier ruido, suaves gemidos salían de su boca. – Aah Zoro… - el aludido pensó que había sido descubierto cuando escuchó su nombre pero no era así, Luffy no sabía que él estaba ahí, ¡estaba fantaseando con él!

No quiso hacer ningún movimiento, sintió que incluso la respiración se le había cortado, era la visión más erótica que había visto, Luffy mojado dentro de aquella bañera, masturbándose mientras gemía su nombre. Lo único que estaba deseando era meterse al baño y hacerlo suyo en ese momento.

Se alejó una vez escuchó a Luffy terminar en un gemido ahogado. Se recargó en una esquina de la habitación donde solía pasar las noches, ahí intentó calmarse, estaba demasiado excitado. Sólo podía agradecer la media luz a la que estaba el cuarto y el saco largo de su uniforme que cubría su penosa erección.

Cuando miró salir al chico del baño, llevaba sólo una yukata que utilizaba después de asearse.

—Zoro, no te escuché entrar. – le dijo sonriéndole. -¿Quieres bañarte? Ahí hay más agua…

—No, estoy bien.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar. – ofreció.

—Ya es tarde, duerme.

Zoro mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y cuando vio al menor recostarse en la cama soltó silencioso el aire que estaba reteniendo. No podía, no debía, no iba a cometer una locura. Si bien era cierto que tenía la aprobación de Ace, el hermano mayor de Luffy, y del mismo Luffy para intentar algo con él. No estaba permitido, todo su entrenamiento y lo que había prometido, él debía cuidarlos, su deber era cuidar de Luffy aunque sabía muy bien que el chico no necesitaba ser protegido, ya que era lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar a quien fuese.

Talló con una de sus manos sus ojos, recargándose por completo en la pared tras él. Necesitaba alejarse de Luffy aunque le doliera o no iba a resistir ni un día más.

—Zoro…- llamó Luffy sentado en su cama. Había una lámpara de petróleo junto a la cama que permitía a Zoro mirar lo que el chico hacía, pero la iluminación no llegaba hasta donde él estaba.

—Duérmete, Luffy. – pidió serio.

—Zoro, te necesito.

—No estés jugando o me iré, duerme ya.

Y Zoro debió haber cumplido su amenaza de irse, porque Luffy no se iba a detener. Sabía que a pesar de que él no podía ver al soldado debido a la oscuridad, éste sí podía verle desde su lugar.

Luffy se puso a cuatro patas en la cama, levantó la yukata para que el soldado pudiera ver lo que haría y comenzó a pasar un par de dedos entre sus nalgas de arriba abajo sin penetrarse, sólo rodeando y pasando sobre ese orificio.

—Te necesito, Zoro… aquí. – pidió metiendo la punta de su dedo en su ano. Gimió bajito sólo para que su espectador pudiera escucharle. – Zoro… mmgh… quiero… sentirte... dentro.

El soldado tuvo que golpearse para creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿en serio Luffy estaba haciendo… eso?

Se puso de pie sin poder evitarlo y caminó hasta donde estaba el menor, con la erección golpeándole el pantalón, incómodo por aquella presión que ejercía la ropa en su miembro ya endurecido. Tomó a Luffy de un brazo y lo jaló hasta dejarlo hincado sobre la cama mirándolo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó ejerciendo fuerza sobre la muñeca que mantenía presa.

—Te amo, Zoro. - Se acercó al rostro de Zoro y le murmuró una vez más sobre los labios que lo amaba. No importaba que tan fuerte fuese su fuerza de voluntad, cualquiera hubiera respondido como lo hizo él. Tomó a Luffy por la cintura y comenzó a besarlo, un beso que exigía propiedad, jugó con los labios ajenos hasta invadir con su lengua la cavidad contraria.

Luffy sintió arder la piel donde Zoro le estaba tocando, las grandes manos del otro le apretaban la cintura y comenzaban a descender hacia la cadera. Le respondía el beso como tanto lo había deseado y como lo imaginó mientras se masturbaba.

—Siéntate. – ordenó Luffy parándose y empujando del pecho a Zoro, que renuente a separarse del cuerpo contrario, obedeció. – Siempre he querido hacer esto.

—¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó Zoro.

Luffy no habló pero contestó a su pregunta cuando comenzó a desabotonar el saco de Zoro sin quitar la vista de encima, una vez que lo abrió paseó sus manos por todo el pecho, aún sobre la camisa, llevándose con aquella acción la prenda que previamente abrió. Jaló la camisa para sacarla del pantalón y colar un poco sus dedos tocando así la piel morena de Zoro.

—No sabía que tenías problemas con los uniformes…-mencionó Zoro viendo a Luffy ahora abrir uno a uno los botones de la camisa, realizando la misma acción que con el saco y deshaciéndose de la prenda, dejándole el pecho desnudo.

—Desde el día en que te lo pusiste quise quitártelo yo mismo.

Zoro estiró sus manos y tomó a Luffy de la yukata que llevaba, la abrió y notó que no llevaba puesto nada debajo. Así como estaban, Zoro sentado en la orilla de la cama y Luffy parado frente a él, se permitió atraer hacia sí el cuerpo del menor, besándolo en el pecho cerca de la herida. Luffy tenía ambas manos sobre los hombros de Zoro y apretó el agarre.

—¿Vas a estar bien? – preguntó Zoro refiriéndose a la herida. Luffy sólo asintió.

—Me causó cosquillas… - admitió.

—¿Cosquillas, huh? – una vez más besó el pecho, se dirigió a uno de los pezones y pasó su lengua sobre éste, después se permitió morderlo y succionar un poco, volviendo a lamer cuando se decidió a descender a través del pecho. Mordió uno de los costados antes de sentir las manos de Luffy apresarle la cara y robarle un beso, abriéndose paso con su lengua entre los labios de Zoro, ladeando la cabeza un poco para profundizar el nexo.

—No me dejaste terminar… - mencionó Luffy separando un poco los labios, besó una vez más a Zoro y después se paró frente a él, con la yukata aún puesta pero abierta dejando entrever su cuerpo desnudo.

Zoro volvió a ser espectador, esperando impaciente mientras Luffy se hincaba en el suelo y le retiraba las botas sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, después acariciando sus piernas se deslizó hasta llegar a los cintos que había en sus muslos y también los retiró, siguiendo con el que estaba sobre su cintura hasta terminar abriendo el pantalón.

—Hace rato cuando me bañé imaginé esto… imaginé que te quitaba el uniforme y después me tomabas aquí en la cama. Hazlo, Zoro. Cumple mi fantasía. – pidió Luffy arrodillado frente al mayor que se sentía explotar ante la petición de Luffy.

—Como usted lo pida. – dijo divertido de la situación, en esos momentos no había cabida para la culpabilidad que seguramente después le atacaría, ahora se sentía extasiado y por demás excitado ante las acciones que Luffy hacía.

Zoro se puso de pie, siendo notablemente mayor que Luffy se inclinó un poco para tomar sus labios mientras le retiraba la yukata dejándola caer al suelo. Se giró con el moreno entre los brazos.

—Ponte a cuatro como hace rato… - ordenó el mayor. Luffy le obedeció de inmediato, Zoro le acomodó colocando una mano sobre la espalda del menor le obligó a inclinarse más dejando el rostro pegado a la cama, separó más las piernas de Luffy y después él mismo se agachó, quedando su rostro a la altura del orificio del menor.

Con la lengua se permitió lubricar la entrada de Luffy, salivando más de lo normal e introduciendo uno de sus dedos.

—¿Así te lo imaginabas? –preguntó Zoro penetrándole con uno de sus dedos mientras besaba y mordía la parte trasera del muslo.

—S-sí… - contestó Luffy que ya respiraba entrecortado al sentir dentro de él uno de los gruesos dedos de Zoro. Pero deseaba sentir más, necesitaba que lo penetrara… -Hazlo, Zoro, te quiero dentro. – volvió a pedir.

—No comas ansias, Luffy. – Zoro sabía que si no preparaba como era debido aquella entrada, al día siguiente estaría siendo perseguido por Ace al _no cuidar bien de su hermanito._

Volvió a lamer la entrada que ya estaba un poco más dilatada que al principio, después ensalivó sus dedos y le penetró ésta vez con dos, jugando con ellos en el interior del chico que ya se retorcía y gemía por lo bajo, pidiendo más. Cuando estaba acostumbrado a la invasión realizó la misma acción para lubricarle y le penetró una vez más, aumentando un dígito.

Con su mano libre se masturbó a sí mismo preparando su pene, tratando de lubricarse con el líquido pre-seminal que ya salía de la punta al llevar tanto tiempo excitado.

—Voy a entrar… - avisó sacando los dedos.

Tomó la cadera de Luffy con ambas manos y después se acomodó deslizando la punta en el interior del orificio previamente dilatado. Poco a poco fue entrando, sintiendo que Luffy temblaba un poco de las piernas que amenazaban con no sostenerle por mucho. Se inclinó al frente sin moverse en el interior del menor, y le habló mientras besaba con delicadeza su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó, repartiendo besos en la suave espalda de Luffy.

Un movimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta de Zoro, que no quedó muy convencido con ello, pero al moverse para ver el rostro del otro notó que tenía la boca abierta y respiraba profundo, se notaba lo excitado que estaba. Comenzó a moverse sin salir, sólo empujando su cadera contra la de Luffy como si quisiera llegar más al fondo, ese simple movimiento lograba que el menor cerrara los ojos y apretara las sábanas con las manos.

—Es mejor. – dijo de pronto Luffy entre jadeos. – …de lo que imaginé. – confesó finalmente.

No pudo evitar reprimir una suave sonrisa que Luffy debido a la posición no pudo ver. Nuevamente y ahora habiendo permitido que el otro se acostumbrara a la invasión, salió lo más que pudo y entró de un rápido movimiento, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, tocando el punto sensible en el interior del moreno, ese punto que mandaba señales eléctricas a todo el cuerpo logrando que el menor gimiera sin importarle si le escuchaban.

Zoro estaba perdido, la entrada de Luffy le apretaba cada vez más, parecía que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo y por ello se contraía, además su pene se había inflamado anunciando el inminente orgasmo. Se estiró y comenzó a masturbar el pene de Luffy, que estaba más sensible de lo normal y no resistió mucho, algunas estocadas en el punto exacto y terminó eyaculando en su mano.

Él por su parte no pudo resistir mucho luego de que la entrada de Luffy se contrajera ante la llegada del orgasmo, llevándole a él a tener uno segundos después. Salió de Luffy, éste se dejó caer sobre la cama, extasiado ante las miles de sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo, no era nada parecido a lo que había sentido momentos atrás cuando se masturbó imaginando a Zoro.

Esto era real, Zoro era real y sentirlo en su interior fue lo mejor. Zoro por su parte se sentó junto a Luffy unos segundos, dejándose caer en la cama al igual que el menor. Ambos miraban el techo de la habitación por largos segundos.

—Aún así pediré mi cambio. – avisó Zoro de pronto.

—No puedes hacer eso… No te vería nunca. – se quejó sentándose y sintiendo la molestia en su trasero.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó Zoro al ver el gesto de dolor que hizo.

—Estaré mejor si te quedas conmigo.

—¿Es chantaje lo que escucho? – preguntó Zoro, algo divertido por lo que decía Luffy.

—Si con ello haré que te quedes… - confesó.

—¿Y si te pido que me hagas cambiar de opinión? – indagó Zoro en un tono divertido.

—Oh, eso será sencillo.

—También te amo, Luffy. – declaró respondiendo a la anterior confesión que el menor le había hecho. —Luffy, ¿esas fantasías eran tuyas?

—Sí, bueno, Law sólo me dijo que si te pedía que estuvieras dentro de mí, no ibas a negarte, así que…

—¡¿Qué clase de cosas hablas con ese doctor?! – preguntó alarmado. Luffy comenzó a reír.

—**VIII—**

—Por lo que escuché, ayer se reconciliaron, ¿cierto? – preguntó Law con tono divertido mientras desayunaban. Zoro estaba con ellos sentado a la mesa por insistencia de Luffy y Ace.

La mirada de Zoro era molesta, no le gustaba el comentario que acababa de hacer el médico.

—Oh, Luffy, te manchaste un poco aquí. – dijo el médico estirando su mano y quitándole un arroz que se había pegado en la mejilla del menor, lamiendo después su dedo pulgar, mirando a Zoro mientras lo hacía.

—No seas inoportuno, Law. – regañó Ace que acababa de despertar de uno de sus tantos ataques de narcolepsia.

—Pero mira nada más, tú estás peor… - dijo Law acercándose y al tener a Ace sentado a su lado, se permitió limpiar la mejilla del pecoso con los labios, casi besándole en la boca.

—N-no hagas eso. – reclamó Ace reponiéndose de la acción.

—Así que… ustedes… - Zoro miraba a uno y luego al otro.

—No.

—Sí.

La respuesta fue instantánea, Ace lo negó, Law lo admitió. La verdad estaba en ellos, Luffy sólo sonrió divertido al verlos contestar al mismo tiempo.

**.:Fin:.**

—¤Žhёna HîK¤—

"_El primer suspiro de amor es el último de la razón"  
Anónimo_

_—_

¡Esto es largo como la cuaresma señores, casi diez mil palabras en un One-Shot!

Si alguien se atrevió a leerlo completo y no cayó dormido antes de terminarlo, le felicito y espero que me dejen su comentario para saber qué opinan. Recuerden que se aceptan reclamos, sugerencias y demás... Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente reto Pro'ZoLu, o quizás antes con un KidLaw que anda rondando mi mente.

_Gracias por leer, y también por comentar..._


End file.
